


Cheating?

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it cheating when things are already over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating?

“How can it be cheating…you divorced me, remember?”

She glared, knowing he was right, but still acutely feeling the grip of the revealed relationship.

“What about Geraldine?”

“She’s okay…I already talked to her…”

“Of course she would say that! You’re her father!”

Chas shook his head with a groaning sigh. “I’m sorry, Renee…it’s already done. She’s waiting outside…”

“Chas…”

“If I thought things could be different…but this is who I am…I can’t change it…and you can’t accept it. Let it go.” He hated saying it, but it was true.  
Renee knew it as she watched the door close behind him.


End file.
